High School Life
by MagicConan14
Summary: A fight was started the day before Loki transferred to Narukami's and Mayura's class...who did it? More importantly, how will they be stopped? One shot.


High School Life

The inspiration for this was Hataraku Maou-sama High School. This also kind of serves as a call back to when Yamino and Loki dressed up…

Sorry if this wasn't the best I've ever done. I finished it quite late at night.

I screwed around with the ages a little, but you'll get it when you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.

* * *

I was just showing Loki around on the day before he began at our school when there was a shove. From there, everything spiralled out of control. Hair was pulled, holds struggled to be kept, people skittered out of the way…and then as soon as it began it was over. No one seemed to have forgotten the fight after it was over, though.

"The orange-haired boy started it," I overheard someone whispering.

/

"Hey, Narukami."

I looked up at Mayura, the person who was addressing me, with a questioning gaze.

"Who's the new boy?" She was referring to the one at the front of the classroom, the one with orange hair and mesmerising emerald eyes. (To most people, those eyes were mesmerising, but not to me.) People were staring and pointing at him.

"Loki. I don't think he even has a surname," I told her.

"I do, in case you're wondering!" Suddenly, Loki butted into our conversation. "Actually, Loki is my last name. You can call me Kyo," he said, a wink at Mayura accompanying the last word.

/

First period:

Loki didn't know what to think as the teacher drawled on about chemical elements and the periodic table.

"If there's a periodic table, where are the chairs?" he decided to interrupt. This earned him a few laughs. However, I was certain he knew everything the teacher said, despite the stupid comments.

Suddenly, a female scream pierced the air, followed by a call of, "Get out! You're not allowed here!" Loki was ignored, and everyone diverted their attention outside.

A duo of students, one with purple hair and one with brown hair, ran out of the female change rooms, girls in pursuit and a moving pink blob in the centre of it all. A piece of paper flitted to the ground in front of Loki's feet and he picked it up.

"What was that all about?" I wondered aloud, as stumped as everyone else. Then I noticed what Loki was holding: a note saying, "We have your girl. Come and get her. -Kaitou Freyr and Kazumi Higashiyama."

"No time for that! Come on, we're going to get Mayura back," the trickster god declared, rushing off in the direction the duo had gone.

/

"Nice to see you again, Loki," Freyr greeted him but Heimdall stopped him before he could do anything else. Mayura was locked inside the room behind Freyr, and the key dangled from Heimdall's gloved fingers, taunting Loki.

"Just give up, Loki. We've got you cornered." Heimdall whipped his hands out of the gloves to reveal his claws. "And yes, this is going to be very painful for-"

"Cut out the clichés already!" That was 'Kyo'. He shifted into a falcon and darted at the purple-haired boy, aiming for the eye. Heimdall tossed one of the gloves at him, and Loki's head got stuck in it.

A change came over Heimdall's face all of a sudden, and as Loki struggled, he helped him get the glove off. "What's wrong with you?!" Freyr protested.

"He's a falcon. He should go free." It was as if Heimdall had been put in a trance.

As Loki shifted back and was handed the key by Heimdall, Freyr cast a spell on the door.

However, the orange-haired god had one to combat it.

/

After school…

"Hey, Kyo," I placed heavy emphasis on his 'first name' as I said it; "do you even know how to get home? I've got a job to do, so I can't stay for long."

He gave me an annoyed look and tried to get home by wandering around in a circle.

Just as I was about to help him, Megane rode up in a black car. "I-I don't suppose you're off to work, Narukami-kun?" he asked.

I had no answer, for Freyr and Heimdall were nearby and the former was talking over Megane. "We were the ones that started the fight!" Freyr finally admitted after Heimdall gave him a whack on the head.

Well, that explained everything.

* * *

I was going to give Narukami the first name Rai, but I completely forgot about that...

Please read and review!


End file.
